Aku cinta kamu
by Shannxx
Summary: A collection of short and long stories about moments in Magnus and Alec's lives. From during the TMI series and afterwards. Mainly MALEC, but will have some minor Clace and Sizzy and other characters. Chapter One: Alec gets a key.
1. Alec gets a key

**A/N: So this story is going to be a collection of different moments is Magnus and Alec's lives, throughout TMI and after. I hope you enjoy, this is the first story that I have published since I was really young. Sorry for any mistakes. Reviews are welcome. All the characters belong to CC, I just like to play with the absoloute amazingness that is Malec :) Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **ONE**

– **Alec gets a key –**

* * *

 _Set between_ _City of Bones_ _and_ _City of Ashes_

.

Alec and Magnus had been seeing each other for a couple of months when Magnus decided that it was time Alec had a key to his apartment. Albeit barely two months together was reasonably soon to be considering this kind of step, but he knew how he felt about Alec, and this felt right. Besides, they weren't exactly a normal couple.

It was past eight o'clock when Magnus was preparing for his date with Alec. He'd put the take-out he'd gotten from Taki's on the coffee table and as he turned around to head to the kitchen for some drinks he found himself confronted with someone who was not Alec.

Magnus was ready to send his magic flying across the room when he paused. This stranger appeared drunk, and seemed to be a mundane. Odd, Magnus thought.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy shouted at him. He was short, at least compared to himself and Alec, with mousy brown hair.

Magnus took a deep breath, an attempt to control himself. "Excuse me, you are the one who just broke into my apartment." He said, as calm and collected as he could. He didn't have time for this.

"Is Ellie cheating on me – I swear I'll kill you – I'll –" He hiccupped. "Wait, you're apartment?"

The stranger looked queasy. If he was sick on his floor Magnus would send him into oblivion. "Yes, my apartment." Magnus repeated.

"Wait this is Ellie's apartment –"

"Clearly it is not. Do I look like Ellie to you?"

The stranger laughed and hiccupped again. Magnus glared. "Nooooo, silly," The stranger replied.

"Then what on earth do you think you are still doing in my apartment?"

"I was looking for Ellie," He laughed, using his hand against the wall to steady himself.

Magnus then heard a laugh from the hallway. His eyes snapped behind the drunk mundane. "Alexander!" He exclaimed.

Alec walked out from behind the stranger. "This isn't –" Magnus began. He knew Alec, he wasn't entirely confident and this situation could easily be taken the wrong way. "I know." He smiled sweetly.

Alec turned his attention to the drunk mundane. "I believe Ellie lives in the apartment further up the hall," He said.

"Oh. Okay, cool. Right. Bye then," He stuttered and took off, staggering.

Magnus magically locked the door behind them, fairly certain he heard the mundane make a noise as he fell. "This is not allowed to happen ever again." Magnus announced, then he turned and smiled at Alec. "Hello,"

"Hi," Alec replied with an equally big smile, walking toward the seating area. "Taki's?" He asked.

"Of course." Magnus said joining him. "Please don't take this the wrong way Alexander, but I'm surprised you didn't jump to the wrong conclusions when you saw him,"

Alec shifted in his seat, a guilty expression on his face. "I almost did. When I came up the stairs and I saw him in the doorway, I almost freaked out and ran but then," he paused. "I don't know, I guess I just stopped and thought that didn't make sense and then I heard you speaking and I got the gist of what was going on."

Magnus reach his hand over to Alec's. "Thank you. I –" He wanted to say something it was far too soon to say. "I wouldn't ever, Alexander. I'm with you."

Alec's cheeks flushed, nervously. He squeezed his hand. "I know." And Magnus wondered if this was their way of saying they were exclusive. They were together. As much as Alec was ready for.

And then it came to him. He couldn't tell Alexander he loved him. He didn't want to scare him off. But he could give him a key. He clicked his fingers and the blue sparks of his magic made a long silver key appear.

"I want you to have this." He handed it to Alec.

He could see the wheels turning in Alec's head. He locked eyes with Magnus. After a minute he took the key and slid it into the pocket of his jacket. All Alec said was, "Okay."

Magnus settled into the sofa now the he felt relaxed again and reached for a container of food on the table. Except he never reached it because he was tackled backwards on the loveseat by Alexander, suddenly their mouths fused together. Magnus certainly wasn't complaining that Alec was on top of him and he wrapped his arms around him in response. He loved this side of Alec, when he was confident enough to initiate contact between them.

They weren't kissing long before Magnus parted his lips and easily slid his tongue into Alec's mouth. Alec groaned in response, sliding his fingers through Magnus's hair griping it. Magnus smiled into the kiss and slid his hands up Alec's strong arms, pushing at the edges of his jacket. Alec took the hint and pulled him arms free of his jacket, throwing it away in an unknown direction, never detaching from his partner.

His arms free to move around he slid his arms under Magnus's sparkly t-shirt over the panels of his stomach, tightening in response. Magnus leaned up into a more seated position. Alec accommodated him, shifting his knees to either side of Magnus's thighs and they were pressed oh so close together. Alec's breathing hitched into the kiss, and Magnus smirked. He slid his hands up Alec's back feeling along the muscles and runes, then he pulled the tight black t-shirt he was wearing up with his. Alec had dressed up a little more tonight, Magnus noted. It was nice fitted black V-neck top Alec was wearing instead of his favoured old ugly sweaters.

Their lips parted from each other and Magnus pulled the top over Alec's head, discarding it on the floor. Magnus the attached his mouth onto Alec's neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin. Alec's angled his neck to give him more room while he began to make work of the buttons of Magnus's shirt.

It was safe to say that their food had been abandoned for the time being.

.

.

Alec would never forget when Magnus gave him a key to his apartment. Or the first time he'd used it.

It was late one night, after a long night of demon hunting with his siblings. He'd went all the way back to the institute and then as soon as he saw Jace disappear into his room he turned and headed right back for the door. There was so much going on in their lives constantly now, all Alec wanted was to spend what little free time, whenever it was, with Magnus.

"Going somewhere, big brother?"

Isabelle.

"Maybe?"

"Tell Magnus I said hey," She smiled and turned on her heel, skipping off.

"Izzy will –"

He never finished. "Cover for you, yes, of course, now go." She said from the distance.

It was past two when Alec got to Magnus's apartment in Brooklyn. He probably wouldn't even be awake. He didn't even know why he was here. It was stupid.

He creeped up the stairs in the building and when he reached the door who pulled out the key. He turned it in the lock, and the door clicked open. He was almost surprised it worked. It made him smile.

He quietly slid into the apartment, closing and locking the door as quietly as he could behind him. He took of his jacket, which was covered in demon blood and grime and left it along with his boots by the door, not wanting to make a mess.

He slowly walked across the floor and was greeted by Chairman Meow as he reached Magnus's bedroom. He picked him up, "Hey, buddy," He whispered. He rubbed his head into his neck in response. He placed the cat back on the floor and slid through the small space between the door and the frame.

Magnus was sound asleep.

His mouth was slightly ajar and his dark hair was sprawled across the pillows. He could see his bare chest, the dim light from the windows glistening against it, the covers only wrapped around his body up to the waist. Alec gulped.

It was fine, he'd just dose off in the chair in the corner, and explain in the morning.

As he was walking towards it and the floorboard creaked loudly. "Dammit," He cursed under his breath.

Magnus stirred in the bed and cracked his eyes open a touch. "Alexander?" He questioned, fully opening them, reaching his hands up to rub his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just –"

"Is everything okay?" Magnus asked, worry setting in. He sat up in the bed and inspected Alec for injury.

"No, yes, everything's fine, It was a long night and I – I just wanted to see you," Alec said simply. It was the only way he knew how to be.

Magnus smiled. The flipped the covers over on the other side of the bed. "Do you want to join me?"

Alec's cheeks flared. He fallen asleep at Magnus's place before, only on the sofa. He'd been in the room of course, on the bed, but he never stayed over and slept in the bed. With Magnus. "I, I'm all dirty and I don't want to intrude –" Alec weakly protested, his body already turning and taking a step closer.

"Alexander, please, you are not intruding and I don't care how dirty you are," He winked.

A shy smile crept over Alec's face. "Okay," he whispered.

He walked round to the side opposite Magnus on the bed. "Are you coming in fully clothed?"

Alec's face flared red once again. He wasn't sure what to do.

"You can grab a pair of pyjama bottoms to sleep in from the drawer if you don't want to sleep in your underwear," Magnus said gently. Magnus could see Alec thinking, unsure what to do. "I just want you to be comfortable, Alexander,"

Alec nodded. He undid his belt and slipped off his demon-stained trousers and slid under the covers. Once he was under, he discarded his sweater and t-shirt. And that was it. He was in bed with Magnus for the first time. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and lay his head down on the pillow. Magnus stayed sitting for a second, and blinked a few times looking at Alec, making sure this was indeed real. When he was sure it was, he lay down and pulled the covers up.

The lay face to face for a while, simply looking at each other. There was no awkwardness, no nothing, just loving stares.

"How was your night?" Magnus asked.

"Long and tiring," Alec replied, truthfully, finally feeling his night catch up to him.

"You didn't hurt yourself, no?" Magnus asked, his hand reaching to touch Alec's shoulder.

He shook his head. "Just a few scrapes. Nothing an iratze can't handle tomorrow,"

Eventually Alec's eyes began to drift closed, and he turned onto his side. Magnus took a leap of faith, sliding his body towards him, snuggling into his back. To his surprise he felt Alec sink into his touch. He cuddled into his neck, leaning his head on the pillow with Alec's and wrapped his arm around his pulling his as close and he'd let him. Alec reached his hands up, threading them with Magnus's.

Magnus smiled into the back on Alec's neck, and planted and soft kiss there.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered, tiredly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

This was exactly what he needed.

And they drifted off to sleep together properly, wrapped up together, for the first time – both silently thinking they'd never get used to sleeping any other way ever again.


	2. The Switch

**Chapter** **TWO**

– **The Switch –**

* * *

 _Set during_ _City of Ashes_

.

Alec had been reasonably distant with Magnus since Jace was around his apartment and they hadn't had any time alone together. It had only been a day and he felt so far away from him. Alec had just gotten so used to them being together when they were alone that he didn't know how to be with him around others.

So when he traded places with Jace to stay with Magnus while he went to the Seelie court for the first time in a while Alec felt rather awkward with Magnus.

When everyone had left they were silent. Magnus was sitting on the sofa flipping through channels on the TV, not caring about what he was watching. Alec was leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

Eventually Alec realised he was going to need to make the first move. Something that usually fell on Magnus. "Did you put that clause in the contract because of me?" He finally asked.

"Well I didn't do it for Isabelle or Clary did I?" Magnus replied.

"I'm sorry," Alec said.

"Sorry for what?" Magnus asked, crossing his arms.

"You know what, Magnus." Alec said, also crossing him arms, struggling with what to say. "This isn't easy for me Magnus, you know that. I'm not ready for people to know."

"And what you think this is easy for me?" Magnus countered.

Alec sighed. He was right, of course, but it didn't magically change how Alec felt.

Tired of the argument for a moment, Alec went to the kitchen to make coffee. Alec loved the coffee machine Magnus had bought after they'd started seeing each other. It always gave him comfort in the apartment. He knew it didn't make sense. Magnus was a warlock, he could make coffee appear out of this air. But this had always given Alec something to do when he initially started coming to his apartment.

He made coffee for himself and Magnus without even thinking or meaning to. When he was done he walked to the ever-changing seating area and sat at the other side of the couch Magnus was sitting on.

"Coffee?" He offered. Magnus accepted it, their fingers brushing against each other. No matter how many times Alec and Magnus touched, in any way, it always felt like electricity cursing through his body. It always left him wanting more, wanting to be close to him, in whatever way possible.

They sat in silence for a while, simply looking at, not watching, the TV.

Finally Magnus broke it unable to bear it any longer, "We should watch more movies together. You've hardly seen anything."

Alec looked over at him. "If you want to."

"Have you ever seen the Lord of the Rings?"

Alec look confused. "Lord of the what?"

"Rings," Magnus laughed, wiggling his fingers, adorned with various rings.

"A film about jewellery?"

A smile spread across Magnus's face. "No, darling, not exactly," And he launched into an explanation. Alec brows creased and furrowed, unable to understand half of what Magnus was trying to say to him but he was smiling because he was glad they were talking.

At some point Alec's mind began to wander.

Magnus looked so enthusiastic while he was talking, a smile on his face, that little twinkle in his eye, the excited gestures of his hands and body. They'd moved closer together, unintentionally, during their conversation – like magnets constantly drawn together. Alec leaned over eventually and kissed Magnus, square on the mouth, soft and slow. It wasn't a sexual kiss in anyway. He just wanted to kiss him, nice and simple, to know that he still could.

Their lips pressing together, eyes closed, Magnus sighed.

"Alexander," He said.

"I'm sorry, Magnus," Alec whispered, with his sad blue eyes. And they both leaned and they were kissing. A lazy, romantic kind of kiss, just kissing to kiss. Their bodies were close together and eventually their kiss started to heat up. Maybe it was because Alec placed a hand on Magnus's thigh, maybe it was Magnus threading his finger in the hair at the base of Alec's neck that always riled him up, but suddenly they were kissing furiously. It was frustration and anger and sadness and lust and happiness in one.

Alec ended up pressed into the cushions, half of Magnus's body on his. Magnus slid one hand into Alec messy hair, messing it further, and the other up is back. Alec slid his hands round Magnus's sides, holding them there.

Their bodies rocked back and forth, needing friction, and their kisses became more urgent.

Magnus pulled away from Alec and leaned his forehead against his. Alec looked up at him through his thick dark lashes. "You know you can't keep using me for my body and magical services forever." He said jokingly, but there was a hint of truth in the air.

"I – no, Magnus, you don't think that, I –" Alec stuttered.

Magnus wanted to shake his head 'no' and deep down he knew it wasn't true but he couldn't help but feel it sometimes. He knew he was Alec's first experience and he knew Alec cared about him, but he also knew Alec cared about Jace and he didn't want him or anyone to know about them.

Before Magnus could reply Alec's phone beeped. Alec sighed. Magnus moved off of Alec and stood up. He grabbed Alec's phone from the table and handed him it.

 _Jace._ The screen flashed.

"Of course, who else," Magnus said.

"Magnus." Alec whispered.

"Just answer it."

Alec stood up and started pacing as he spoke the Jace.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked, when he got off the phone.

"It's Simon, he's got himself turned into a vampire. Jace said they need blood."

"I know a place," Magnus said. "Let's go."


	3. A Promise

**A/N: So, first I wanted to say thanks to the few who favourited and followed my story, and to the lovely person who reviewed. So this short chapter is about Magnus comforting Alec for a brief moment during a chaotic time. I always thought that after Magnus returned after reviving Jocelyn he must have went straight to Alec before they showed up to support Clary at the Council and I always thought that Max's death must have made him all that more convinced to come out to his family.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and leave me some feedback.**

 **All characters from TMI universe belong to the fabulous CC, I'm just making some Malec stories I wish she had**

* * *

 **Chapter** **THREE**

– **A promise –**

* * *

 _Set during_ _City of Glass_

.

Alec had made a promise to Magnus. One he had every intention of fulfilling.

And now he never could.

His baby brother was gone. Dead.

Max would never know he was gay. Max would never know about him and Magnus, how much he loved him and cared about him. Alec would never get to introduce his little brother to his boyfriend, watch them bond in any way.

The funeral was horrible. Nine-year-old's shouldn't have funerals. They haven't lived enough life to have them. It was small funeral, a few handful of people. Alec and Jace stood together, never leaving one another's sides. Isabelle should have stood with them, but she wouldn't leave her room.

Alec wasn't sure his eyes would ever stop stinging.

But they were in the middle of a war and there wasn't time to grieve. Alec supposed he was thankful that his mind was occupied for most of the time, unable to breakdown like he desperately wanted to.

Alec wasn't sure what to do with himself the day after the funeral. He found himself left all alone in the house he and his family were currently residing in. Isabelle had actually gotten dressed and left her room, off to visit where Clary was staying, Jace was god knows only where probably still sulking about Clary, and his parents were off at non-stop meetings with the Clave and the Council debating what to do about the whole war with Valentine situation, all while avoiding each other.

So Alec found himself alone in the living room of this alien house. The silence was deafening as he made his way to the kitchen area to make himself some coffee, anything to occupy his thoughts from thinking of Max, for whatever little time.

He found himself thinking of Magnus as he waited.

He been gone for four days now. Off trying to fulfil his promise to Clary and wake her mother. Alec knew he was probably too busy to contact him but all he wanted and needed in his life at this moment was to hear Magnus's voice, to feel his arms around him, feel his kiss again.

He wondered when Magnus would be back. He wondered who else could be dead by the time he returned.

Alec was so lost in his thoughts he never heard the door open or close, or the footsteps through the house towards where he stood silent in the kitchen. Alec only registered the presence of another person in the room when he felt a delicate hand touch his shoulder and a voice whisper, "Alexander."

He turned around and found himself face to face with the only person in the world he wanted to see, to be with. "Magnus," His voice cracked. "You're here."

Magnus wrapped his arms around the sad teenager, one arm round Alec's waist, the other round his back, fingers wrapped around his neck. Alec wrapped both his arms around Magnus's back, burying his face in his neck, inhaling the familiar scent.

"Alexander I –" Magnus stuttered, unsure of what to say. "I'm so sorry about Max."

Alec didn't reply. He didn't ask who told him or how Magnus knew what had happened, he simply tightened his arms impossibly tighter than they already were around Magnus. This was all he needed.

He finally felt safe and calm, even though it would be short lived.

They'd finally break apart later when Isabelle came rushing in with Simon talking of the Council and something about Clary and a rune. Alec didn't want to leave Magnus's arms and he still gripped his hand when they headed outside. The contact only ended when Magnus released Alec's hand when they saw Mayrse ahead of them and he didn't want Alec dealing with more than he had to. Alec immediately missed Magnus's hand in his own when he released it.

He knew why Magnus had done it, of course.

Alec was renewed in his promise he had made to Magnus in that moment in time.

He may not be able to come clean to Max, to his baby brother, but he could to everyone else. He was done pretending to be someone he wasn't. There was a chance he could die in this war and he wouldn't die hiding who he was any longer. He wouldn't hide Magnus any longer no matter what the response.


	4. The Battle

**A/N: So this started as a story just about the kiss before the battle and then it just sort of kept going. I wasn't going to post the rest but I figured why not. So I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also, side note – I know this has been in chronological order so far, and I'm going to try keep that up but it might not stay like that, just wanted to let you know.**

 **All characters from the TMI universe belong to the amazing CC, I'm just making up a little extra for them.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **FOUR**

– **The Battle –**

* * *

 _Set during_ _City of Glass_

.

Alec had lost track of Magnus in the chaos since the Clave had decided to use Clary's rune instead of surrender. They were going to fight. This was now officially war. A battle was coming and if Alec was fighting in it, he wanted to fight side by side with Magnus.

He listened as Simon relayed information from Clary about whom Jace really was. Isabelle was very excited about it. Alec was too, he was just too busy looking for Magnus to really appreciate it right now. Perhaps he would later, and they could all celebrate the latest change in Jace's parentage later.

When finally Alec's eye locked on Magnus he walked away from Simon and Isabelle without a second glance.

"Magnus," He breathed when he approached him. He hadn't noticed earlier how simple Magnus looked. He wasn't his usual gel and glitter self. "I've been looking for you."

Magnus was reasonably surprised Alec was approaching him around all these shadowhunters. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine. I wanted to, I – we –" Alec stuttered. "You'll be my partner, won't you?"

"If that's what you want, of course I will, Alexander." Magnus replied.

Alec looked at him with his bright blue eyes. "There is no one else I would fight with but you, Magnus."

Magnus simply held out his arm. Alec took out his stele and taking a deep breath he began tracing the Clary's Alliance rune on the back of Magnus's hand, carefully, taking his time.

Magnus smiled at him as he worked. Alec handed Magnus his stele in one hand, and then placed his arm in the other. It was and odd feeling, Magnus thought, marking Alec with a rune. He watched Alec do it so many time, watched others, but he never thought it was an honour he would experience. When he finished, the two men looked at each other intently as they felt the magic of the rune take hold and flow through their bodies.

It was an intense feeling, and intense moment.

Alec flew his arms around Magnus and kissed him with everything he had, before he had a chance to over think it. He could feel Magnus stiffen, clearly surprised by Alec's sudden display of affection. It took a second but Magnus relaxed and returned Alec's kiss, moving his frozen lips against his.

When they broke apart, they stayed close together, hands touching.

"I don't want to die in the war without kissing you again, without my family knowing who and what I am," Alec said in a rush.

Magnus's cat eyes hardened, and he clutched Alec's hand in his. "You will not die, Alexander."

Alec smiled. He could see his parents staring at him. He gulped. "Well," He said. "I guess the secrets out. Don't know about you, but I feel great."

Magnus couldn't believe it. After weeks of secrets and arguments, this was it, they were no longer a secret. He could hold Alec's hand and touch his shoulder without Alec jerking him away, he could lean down and kiss him if wanted to, which he did simply because he wanted to, because he could.

"Don't you two have a war to be fighting in?"

Isabelle.

Magnus smiled at her and she turned her attention to her brother. "I'm so proud of you, Alec."

"Thanks, Izzy."

.

.

Alec and Magnus held hands as the waited for the battle to begin on Brocelind Plain. They stood side by side in a sea of shadowhunters and downworlders. They could see Luke and Jocelyn in the near distance, with their hands dangling close together, almost but not quite touching. "I wonder if they'll work things out after this," Magnus wondered aloud to himself.

"What, who?" Alec said, thinking about where his parents could be in the crowd.

"Luke and Jocelyn," He said. "I've watched them for years, loving each other from afar, both too afraid to act," He replied. "Maybe this will change things for them."

"I'm glad that's not us anymore," Alec said.

Magnus smiled. "Me too," He said.

Shadowhunters around them began drawing their seraph blades and various weapons, wolfs began transforming, everyone bracing themselves for the fight as Valentine's deadline drew near.

"Promise me something," Magnus said.

Alec nodded, "Anything."

"We stay together," Magnus answered. "No matter what."

Alec barely had time to nod before it started.

Demons. Everywhere.

He had never seen so many before.

Alec drew his blades. Magnus's fingers glowed with blue sparks.

Magnus fought with a new speed and strength that he had never experienced, and Alec had never felt too powerful, like he could cut down anything with this new boost of power, his blade slashing through demons with blue sparks that it never had before, demons dying easier than ever. They fought together like a well-oiled machine, moving together, taking glances to make sure the other were safe.

It felt odd to fight without Jace by his side, but just as strong and _right_ to fight with Magnus.

There was blood everywhere in such a short space of time.

Shadowhunters and downworlders alike fought well, but the demons, they just kept coming. Every time Alec cut one down demon he swore another three showed up in place. He swung blades with both hands, with a focus greater than ever.

He was mid fight with a particularly stubborn demon that wouldn't go down, when Alec felt like he had been cut apart from the inside, as if part of him were leaving this earth. He fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder, his parabatai rune, and his breath caught in his throat.

The demon was coming toward him, and Alec thought this was it. Jace was gone and now he would be too.

Blue sparks appeared behind the demon and it exploded in front of his eyes. "Alec, what happened, are you okay?" Alec could barely focus on Magnus, who was pulling him up and onto his feet. He was still clutching his shoulder with his other hand.

"It's Jace – my rune –"

There wasn't time to talk. The demons were still coming and they had to keep fighting.

It was bad.

Most were still fighting but bodies had begun falling, dead and dying on the ground around them.

But then everything changed.

The demons were retreating and the ones that remained were slain with more ease. Something snaped back in place within Alec. He felt whole again.

" _What the hell is going on, Jace?"_ He thought to himself.

.

.

Things were chaotic after that.

The battle was over. Shadowhunters moved the bodies of their dead and injured with the help of downworlders while others began dispersing and going their own ways. Magnus and Alec embraced each other tightly when it was over and kissed harder than they ever had, both happy the other was alive and well.

They both had cuts and scrapes but other than that they were alive and well.

Alec found his family when the shadowhunters returned to the Accords hall through a portal Magnus created.

"Alec!" Izzy screamed, and she was running towards him. Despite the number of Iratzes she'd received her body was weak and she winced slightly and she collided with Alec, hugging her big brother as tight as she could.

"Izzy, you're all blood, what –" Alec's eyes hardened. "Have you been fighting?"

The words began tumbling out of her mouth, how she'd tracked Jace thanks to Magnus – to which Alec turned and glared at Magnus – how Sebastian had almost killed Jace, then her, before Jace killed him.

Alec could bearly process.

"Jace went to find Valentine and he sent me to warn the guard. Shadowhunters have been sent to find Sebastian's body and down to the lake," Izzy continued. "Do you think Jace is alright?"

Alec paled. "Izzy, my rune – I dont know," He settled on saying.

"He's Jace," She said, her voice wavering. "He'll be fine."

The three of them, Izzy, Alec and Magnus stayed together. Simon joined them eventually and they noticed Clary was noticebly absent. Luke and Jocelyn were terrified.

The Accords hall was full of shadowhunters hugging family members, smiling at being reunited and others crying in loss. Mayrse and Robert came over to check on their children's safety and when they were satisfied in that they were both okay they were all about business. They floated in an out of the hall, conversing with the council members and clave about everything they knew.

It wasn't long before Mayrse and Robert were alerted by shadowhunters that Jace and Clary had been found, both alive.

Alec, Izzy and Magnus – with a look of unhappiness from Robert – along with Simon, Luke and Jocelyn all headed off to see them. Clary was deemed fine while Jace was sent to the infirmary, while Clary repeated what had happened by the lake over and over.

Alec dismissed his fears of Jace's death during the battle.

When Luke and Jocelyn finally stopped fussing over her and the Lightwoods were busy concerning over Jace, Clary pulled Magnus aside.

"Biscuit," Magnus said. He felt severely tired now. Magnus had never done so much physical in his long life. "Come to tell me what really happened to dear ole' Jace down there?"

"How did you–"

"Alec," Magnus replied. "During the battle, something happened to his rune."

The lightwoods returned from checking on Jace moments later. "He's seems alright," Mayrse said. "He's sleeping."

"I'll check on him in the morning," Magnus said, reassuring both Clary and the Lightwoods.

Mayrse simply nodded, avoiding looking at Magnus. Robert looked angry, eyeing how close in proximity Alec and Magnus were to each other.

"Well," Luke said. "I think after the day and night we've all just had, we could use some rest."

Jocelyn nodded. "Yes, c'mon Clary, let's go," She said taking her daughter's hand. Clary was too tired to fight to stay with Jace. Clary, Luke and Jocelyn found Amatis and headed for her home, departing from the Lightwoods, whom began walking towards their house, along with Magnus who was gripping Alec's hand in his, despite the unpleasant look on Robert's face.

Clary smiled. Alec and Magnus deserved to be together, after all this, to be happy, she thought. It was clear how much they loved each other.

.

.


End file.
